Never give up
by finchellove97
Summary: Rachel's opening night is here but she is nervous. Finn comes int o check on her. Recap: Opening night. Finn is NOT DEAD.


"So how is she doing?" asked Finn as he entered the Bushwick apartment. Tonight was Rachel's opening night on BROAD-FREAKING-WAY. And she is nervous. Well... it's not that surprising. Finn expected this.

"I went and consoled for a few minutes telling her about Barbra Streisand and she seemed okay for a minute. Then she kicked me out saying 'it's Barbra and I'm just a nobody'." Santana said looking directly at Finn. Finn knew that look it was the same look she gave when he came here to kick that Brody's ass. "We have unfinished business" look, Finn called it.

Finn slowly drew the curtain to Rachel's bedroom to a side a peeked into it. It absolutely broke Finn's heart. Rachel was bundled up staring at the roof above her.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Rachel Berry. You may know her. She is about this tiny, wears these adorable sweaters with animals on them, hmm what else? She sings like a nightingale. And she even made it in Broadway. Do you by any chance know her?" Finn asked her teasingly.

"I let you down." Rachel whispered so slowly that Finn almost didn't catch it.

Finn didn't expect that. He expected her to say Go away and kick him out but this was completely confusing for him.

"What?"

"Remember you told me when you sent me on the train" her voice hard when she says this part. "That I was going to be a star without you. Well I almost completed it but I am too much of a coward to go out on the stage and be myself. You sent me to take New York, Broadway by storm and I'm sitting here like a baby. And why because of my self esteem. My very low self esteem."

"Babe everyone can feel insecure time to time." The 'babe' part? Yeah he didn't plan on using it today. "I have felt it all day during our senior year. Do you know why? Because I know that you would make it anywhere and I would still be stuck in Lima. Guess there is still a truth to it huh?" Finn asked jokingly (but it wasn't funny).

"Finn..." Rachel started.

"Look the point is this is what you were waiting for since you were conceived in the womb. And if you hadn't worked hard I would for sure know that you aren't fit for Broadway."

But look at you baby, you made it. You just stepped into that audition and sang. That's when others got to know the Rachel Berry that I saw for about three years. Get up baby doll, don't you wanna show others what I've seen."

"But what do I do if they hate me." Rachel said slowly resurfacing.

"Screw them." Finn said happily

Rachel started laughing and sat up. She slowly leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"Show the world your pretty face and that's your token of thanks to me." Finn said shooting his infamous crooked smile, dimples and all.

* * *

Will and Finn entered Rachel's dressing room.

Finn held the flowers tightly in his hand and thrust it to Rachel.

"You know these are the same flowers I got you when we went t Sardis. I mean... it's not the same flowers though... Cause they would've wilted or become dry..." he started rambling. Rachel just hugged him and kissed his cheek as a way of thanks.

"'Never give up'" She read out loud from the card that was attached to the flowers. She smiled remembering that night. It was so adorably cute of him to write this. She has to do well on stage today for him. For what he said to her when he told her to surrender. When he let her go... so she could be here.

"I see it your wearing the necklace..." Will said looking at Rachel's neck. Now Finn just felt awkward standing there... she was wearing THE FINN NECKLACE. Finn and Rachel were saved by the ringing of Will's cell phone.

"What? Now?" Will said shocked. "Ok I'll catch a train as soon as I can. Just you know start breathing and call Shannon. I love you."

Rachel and Finn had understanding smiles. "Go !"

"Yeah..." Will said a little dazed and then his legs began to move towards the door. "Good luck, Rachel. Bye Finn." He exited but they could still hear him screaming "I'm going to be a father".

"Well... that's that. I'm going to take my seat now... which is in the first row away from all of our friends. I can't wait to talk about how your voice sounded better in the first row. I'm gonna gloat so badly." Finn said laughing.

Rachel started laughing.

Finn approached the door. He turned around, "Break a leg."

They both knew what that meant. _I love you_, Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure I don't have to be there on your closing night Rach?" said Finn on the other side of the line.

"I'm positively sure. I've been doing this for a year and a half, Finn. You have seen the show about 10 times. I think it's about time that you deserve a break from Fanny for awhile." Rachel giggled. "What theme is it going to be this week on glee club?"

"Oh... this week it's going to be HOME. Most of my students are new in town. In addition to that the older kids are feeling nostalgic of this school... for some odd reason!" Finn said laughing.

"Ha-ha. But I still miss school." Said Rachel. She missed NYADA a lot. She belonged there but it was really hard for her to balance both Broadway and school.

"Hey... now you applied to NYU right? That's as awesome as NYADA is, isn't it?" Finn said soothingly.

"I think so..." Rachel suddenly become uncomfortable talking about NYU. "OK Finn I gotta get ready for my last performance."

"Break a leg!" Finn said

"I love you" Rachel replied and hung up.

Finn stared at his phone. Did she just say "I love you" after 2 years. Maybe she forgot about the awkwardness that would ensue if he ever was to meet her again.

"So this week your weekly assignment is going to be" Finn said as he turned and started writing on the board. "Home" It was the next day of Rachel's closing night and when he called her, just like he would after every performance, she didn't pick up. In fact he tried this morning too. It just skipped to voicemail. He hoped it wasn't awkward between them. Even they have been laying this game for a year; he knew for sure that they would end up together.

"Finn..." Marley started looking at something behind him. Finn turned and every breath in him was taken away by the beautiful sight of Rachel Berry standing there with her animal sweater and penny loafers. Maybe Finn was tired due to the lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes twice but she was still standing there with her beautiful smile staring up at him like he hung the moon.

"What are you doing here?" Finn whispered too shocked to speak any words.

"I'm home" she said with a teary laugh.

_My home isn't someplace; it's someone, it's you._

* * *

"So you are going to be staying here till you finish your TV show?" Finn asked as he stroked her naked back. Thank the Grilled cheesus that glee club was after school. Finn and Rachel rushed out of there and came to Finn's apartment which he bought between the university and the school. They became one and then started talking.

"Yes, Finn. I'm going to be here to shoot my TV show. I'm quite excited about it. To relive high school is like everyone's dream. And I get to do it by your side." Rachel said.

"So you gonna shoot the first four years of high school here?"

"No... the writers suggested that but I wanted it from when I met you." Rachel sat up "Nothing else mattered until you came along"

The look that Finn gave Rachel was a new addition to "Rachel Looks". He saw with a look of pride and warmth, that Rachel started beaming at him.

"So... do you know who is playing me?" He asked teasingly as he hovered over her.

"I was thinking you could play since at one part of your life you did think you wanted to be an actor." Rachel started. But before Finn could interrupt, "But I see you and these kids and I know you have found your place."

"After the 3 years you finish your shoot?" Finn whispered with his voice vulnerable.

"You, Mister are coming to new York. You don't even have to search for a teaching job because you rightfully bagged one in one of the elementary schools next to our apartment. And not the bushwick... But our new 'shoe box' apartment."

Finn stammered. Rachel interrupted, "This is it, baby. Don't think we have lives planned now.

"Actually, I wanted to say" Finn started. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to?" Getting close to Rachel, that there is no way of her saying no.

"I want to." Rachel whispered hoarsely. They both leaned in to kiss each other with the same amount of passion as the first time they kissed.

FIN

* * *

Hey guy! I started this fic with the idea of opening night but then m mind worked somewhere else and continued with this. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
